United States Patent Application Publication Number 20040153437 discloses an apparatus, system and method for facilitating decision-making in connection with management of enterprise assets. A real time expert decision support module is interfaced with an access portal including a navigation table for asset management, and with an historical parameter database associated with a distributed control system of plant end sensors and actuated control elements of a production process. The access portal and navigation table provide access to tools in the support module that facilitate real time decision making information delivery to the functional teams that support an asset, line of sight management performance models of team performance, practical performance analysis tools that extract information in real time from the process control system and other sources of asset data for translation into actionable information, and a real time interactive schematic environment. United States Patent Application Publication Number 20040153437 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.